See What Happens When You Make A Wrong Turn
by Lady Wraith of Shangri-La
Summary: I got bored and started listening to 'Down with the Sickness'. This is what I came up with
1. La ciudad de la Muerte

WWE of the Dead (In no real way connected with Dawn of the Dead, or the spin off, Shawn of the Dead. I've seen and enjoyed Dawn of the Dead, and there isn't enough money in Bill Gate's bank account to pay my to see Shawn of the Dead.)

Disclaimer: I own nothing that belongs to the WWE. I already know that I am a sick and twisted person.

(The RAW tour bus)

It was supposed to be a simple trip for RAW Superstars and Divas; Batista, The Hurricane, Triple H, Ric Flair, Rosey, Christy, Eugene, Chris Jericho, Chris Benoit, Edge, Eric Bischoff, Jerry Lawler, Jim Ross, Lita, Kane, Lilian Garcia, Mick Foley, Matt Hardy, Shawn Michaels, Randy Orton, Stacy Keibler, Triple H, Tajiri, William Regal, Viscera, Randy Orton, Victoria, Trish Stratus, Tyson Tomko, Christian, and Chris Masters. But then again, with Trish flirting with the bus driver, nothing was normal.

Trish giggled as she kissed the driver's neck and asked, "So, do you want to know?"

"If you're a real blonde? That's the dream of every guy that I know!" Trish began to do a strip tease right then and there. Lita, unable to sleep, walked to the front of the bus to ask the driver to turn down the radio. She hid and watched, as Trish was about to finish the strip tease when the driver glanced out of the window and saw something that clearly troubled him. "OH, HELL NO!" He yelled, jumping from the driver's seat, throwing open the door and jumping off the bus. That's right, the driver threw himself from a still moving bus! Lita dove for the steering wheel and tried to take control of the bus as it began to swerve like crazy. Trish landed on her butt and stayed on the floor, too frightened to say a word. Lita was unable to stop the bus in time and it drove off the freeway and crashed into a wall. Eric Bischoff came from the back and demanded, "What the HELL is going on up here?"

"Ask Trish! She was busy playing Stripper for the bus driver!" Lita yelled back. Trish grabbed her clothes and glared at Lita. Bischoff glared at her for a moment and then went to make sure that everyone was all right. The list of injuries was small. Triple H had a bruise on his arm (from the way he was yelling, you'd think he had broken his arm) Chris Jericho _did_ have a broken arm. No one else was hurt. Bischoff tried his cell phone to call 911, but couldn't get a signal. "Damn! I guess we have to find some one to drive this thing to the hospital." Lita came to the back and told him that the idea wouldn't work. Glaring at her, he asked, "And why is that?"

"We've got three flat tires, the engine's shot and we're trapped in that wall that we hit. Other than those reasons, I'd say this bus is going nowhere." Bischoff moaned and then said, "Okay, we walk." It was a strange sight to see the 30 of them head in the same direction, but things would become even stranger.

Tajiri spotted a radio on the ground and grabbed it. He failed to notice the blood covered hand that was next to it. He hurried to catch up with William Regal, toying with the radio. Regal almost jumped out of his skin at the sudden burst of static next to him. He was about to tell Tajiri to turn it off when he heard, "I repeat, for anyone that can hear and understand this. You **must** find shelter as quickly as you can. The Army has no idea how far this has spread, but they promise to pick up those that are in need of help. For the moment, please find an enclosed area and go there." The radio then went dead. Regal hurried over to Bischoff and repeated what he had heard. As Bischoff tried to figure out what to do, Batista spotted a man heading toward them. There was something about the man that made him worried. The man stopped for a moment, and stared at them as if he had no idea what to do before he began running toward them. Batista grabbed a pipe that was on the ground and rushed over to the man. Ducking under the man's arms, Batista nailed the man in the back of his head. When the man hit the ground, Batista looked at the man and shrugged. Lita was watching them and as Batista started to walk away, she cried out a warning. Batista turned and saw the man get up and start running at him. Suddenly there was the sound of gunfire. The man jerked as the bullets ripped into him. A shot hit the man between the eyes, killing him. When he hit the ground, everyone turned to find a figure glaring at the group. The figure was covered from head to toe. It was hard to tell the age, race of sex. The teen motioned with the gun for them to follow. A block later, they were led into a mall. The figure ripped off the headgear and curly black hair fell free. The figure turned out to be a 14-year-old girl. "That was friggin' dumb of you. You can't fight a guy like that. You've got to nail them between the eyes."

"Who was that?" Edge was unsure if they should trust the girl. She had just committed murder.

"Look, that wasn't a 'who' any more. That was a 'what', and 'what that was you're not going to believe."

"Try us." Ric Flair demanded.

"An Undead." The girl motioned for them to be seated. "A few weeks ago, my dad came home, totally freaking out. He said that the government was putting up roadblocks and stuff, saying that people were sick. The whole town was blocked off. That was before people really started getting sick. At the hospital where my mom worked, you had Army jerks taking the babies and elderly out first. They said that everyone else could wait. That's when they started grabbin' kids out of school, day cares and pregnant women. Riots started when the first person died from the illness. But, before they could autopsy the body, from what I heard, the guy got up and killed the doctors. Everyone thought that he had been faking death and went nuts on the doctors. One hour after they were killed, those same doctors were up and about. After that, people started finding places to hide. My dad and I came here. No one else thought about it. He chased out the staff that was here and started locking up everything. He said that he didn't want to risk anyone that was sick being in here. A couple days later, he went and started stealing stuff. Guns, ammo, that kind of thing. He told me to keep an eye out for trouble and not to let anyone in. One day, he came back with some stuff and said that he couldn't be here any more. He then walked out with nothing more than one gun and shot himself."

"Do you expect us to buy that?" Bischoff demanded. The girl stood and led them over to a door. She pointed and they saw a group of men and women wandering around. They looked dead. Bischoff paled and asked, "How do we get out of town?"

"You can't. The military is certain that they…" She pointed at the people, "Starve to death, but they don't know how long it takes. That whole bit about them 'helping people' is a lie. I've tried calling and had them take out the phone lines. I mean, I **_heard_** them say that they were going to stop all calls and destroy all towers so that communication couldn't get in or out." She sighed and said to them, "Welcome to La ciudad de la Muerte."

"City of Death." Lita said grimly.

"Yeah." The girl led the way to the Food Court and said, "I've been keeping the place up as best as I can. I tossed out the old food. Those things are _gross_ by the way. I threw out some meat that was about to go bad and they tore each other apart trying to eat it. Anyway, here's a map of the mall. You can turn whatever store you want into a place to stay. The food is for every one. Enjoy." She then walked away.

(Military outpost on the outskirts of town.)

The CO looked at Vince and Linda McMahon and said, "I'm sorry, but I can't allow anyone to go in. We should be able to perform a rescue in a month, but until then, there is nothing that can be done."

"Damn it, we're talking about human lives! The lives of 30 people!" Mr. McMahon yelled in anger.

"I'm aware of that. I'm talking about the lives of the rest of the country." The CO refused to back down.

Mrs. McMahon placed a hand on her husband's shoulder. She had a feeling that there was more to it than what they were being told. She asked, "What's going on in there?"

"Ma'am, I'm not certain you want to hear this." The CO looked nervous.

"Unless you want me to go on National TV and tell people that you won't rescue our staff, I suggest you tell me."

"Fine, we were working on a weapon that would save millions of lives at the same time, cut down on spending for the military. We were working on a Super Soldier. Imagine a soldier that can survive any injury, sickness and even death in order to finish his mission. That soldier could take out the enemy with no trouble at all."

"But something went wrong."

"The whole damn project went wrong. A Super Soldier entered this town and infected someone with a virus, and that person began to infect others. Soon, we couldn't tell the infected apart from those that weren't. We rescued those that we felt were at the greatest risk and we're keeping an eye out for the carrier of the virus."

"And just how are you doing that?"

"We're using tracking systems and watching for temperature spikes. If we see a spike, we know that an infected person is near one of our Stop Zones. The order is then given to…deal with the infected person."

"In other words, you kill that person."

"Ma'am, with all due respect, but we just put the poor son of a bitch out of their misery. The spike hits after they've died. We've seen a total of 170 spikes. The problem is that the Super Soldier has no idea what they're doing. They're no longer contagious, but now we have no idea where they are."

"Don't you know if this person is male or female?"

"I don't. That information is HIGHLY Classified. Not even the President knows. The scientist that created the Super Soldier is responsible for the escape. We're starting to think that he was planning on selling the Super Soldier back to us, or to the highest bidder. Either way, he ran here and we have no idea what's going on now."

"Please, tell me that you're going to help our people."

"If we could find them. It will take months to program the satellites to search for people that are not infected."

"Please try."

(The mall)

Triple H looked around the store and said, "This will do." It was a Men's Store that sold mainly suits and the like. Flair nodded and said, "You always pick the best, Champ." Triple H nodded. He refused to dress like the others and was impressed with his choice.

Christy started laughing with Victoria. They had picked Victoria's Secret as their new home and agreed to share it.

Once everyone was settled in, Bischoff asked the girl, "First off, what's your name, and second, are you going to be rescuing others?"

"Well, to answer your first question, the name's Kay. And to answer the second, I don't think that there's any one out there. I mean, if they come here, I'll let them in, but other than that, no." She then walked away. Bischoff stared after her before walking away.

Batista followed Kay and then asked her, "Why rescue us?"

"Huh?"

"You just rescued 30 people that you could have let die."

"Hey, I've been alone here for a few weeks. Going from just me to having 30 people I've got to protect makes me feel better about this. I mean, I didn't have anyone to talk to, and now I have a sort of family." Batista looked around the mall. In his mind he could see the two-story building teaming with life. Men women and children without a care going from store to store or simply just walking for the fun of it. Slowly the crowds thinned to nothing. He nodded and said, "I see what you mean."

"Yeah." Kay looked around also and added; "I remember when my dad first brought me here. We had just moved into town when he stopped here and we went shopping. I guess he brought me back here not only because it was big enough, but because he wanted me to feel safe." Kay smiled and said, "I'm gonna grab some lunch." She then walked away.


	2. The Rescue Party That Didn't Work

Disclaimer: I own nothing but Kay. I do not work for the WWE, even though I wished I did. I had Triple H down twice so in the place of one Triple H, I am putting Shelton Benjamin.

Triple H was the first to awaken and was the first to go look for breakfast. Too bad he wasn't the first to go look for trouble, because that was what he found instead. Triple H had been walking to the food court when he saw a woman outside. He thought that she was a survivor and was in need of assistance. Ready to be a 'knight in shining armor', he let her in. The woman tilted her head to the side as she regarded him, then in a flash, jerked her arms up, hissed and began to chase him. The moment she was through the door, it slammed shut and thankfully locked. Triple H wasn't concerned about that. He was concerned about the Undead woman that was hot on his heels. Racing down the hall, he tried to think if the woman would grow bored with chasing him and leave him alone. A growl behind him proved that she wouldn't. Just as she gained on him and was close enough to touch him, Fate took pity on Triple H, much like a horse taking it easy on a bum leg. Batista tackled the Undead woman and with a quick movement, snapped her neck. Triple H slowed to a jog and then stopped. He gave a half hearted shrug and said, "I could have done that."

"Sure, you could have." Batista walked over and asked, "You okay?"

"Yeah. It's just that with this arm and everything…" Triple H found himself slammed onto the ground by a Demon Bomb.

"Think about that the next time you think with what's not between your legs. You could have gotten all of us killed, dumb ass." Batista said simply and walked away. As he walked away, Batista grumbled under his breath, "Cerebral Assassin, my ass. More like Cerebral Jackass."

"I HEARD THAT!" Triple H yelled at him.

"Should I give a rat's shit?" Batista yelled in return.

Listening in, Kay and Lita looked at each other. Both started speaking to each other in Spanish:

Kay: ¿ "Es apenas mí, o la testosterona está por aquí en el nivel de Molestar?" _(Is it just me, or is the testosterone around here at the level of Annoying?)_

Lita: "No, es apenas el hecho que usted habla acerca de un dumbass." _(No, it's just the fact that you're talking about a dumbass.)_

Kay: "Veo." _(I see.)_

Lita: "Si usted piensa que esto es malo, usted debe tratar trabajar CON él." _(If you think this is bad, you should try working WITH him.)_

Kay: "No gracias." _(No thank you.)_

Lita: "El niño listo."_ (Smart kid.)_

After breakfast, Trish stood and said, "Okay, the whole 'Buffy" thing was cute for a little while, but give me one good reason why I should listen to a little girl."

"Because, first, unlike you, I don't spend my time dying every strand of hair on my **body** so that people will think I'm a real blonde. Second, I know this town better than you. Third, I know what's going on. And last, I'm the one with the gun." Kay said from her seat.

"Yeah, like that'll last long." Trish hissed in reply. "You couldn't beat me in a fair fight if you tried." Everyone looked at each other, asking that one question, 'Trish knows how to fight fair?'

"Okay, Blondie. You want a fair fight." Kay dropped her arsenal of weapons on the table. "Right now, right here."

"Okay, little girl. I might not be your mother, but I'm going to kick your ass like I am."

"If I had the sad fact of having you for my mother, I would have run away from home the day I was conceived." Bischoff sat back and waited. Kay didn't run as Trish thought she would. The young girl jumped on the table and used it as a springboard and launched herself over to Trish. She then nailed the startled Diva with a roundhouse kick that knocked her out cold. Landing on her feet, Kay looked down at Trish and said, "Once again, you're flat on your back. Is it just me or do you spend more time in that position and being on your knees?" Tajiri laughed from behind the video camera that he had taken from the electronics store. He and Eugene made their home there and were still debating on what was cooler, the video game store or the ice cream parlor. William Regal asked Kay, "So now what? We can't bloody stay here the rest of our lives."

"And you want to go out there and become English Meat Loaf because…"

"WE HAVE LIVES OUTSIDE THIS BLOODY PLACE! I CAN'T SPEAK FOR EVERYONE, BUT I WANT TO GET BACK TO MINE!" Regal glared around at everyone.

"Look, pal. People can get _in_ all they want. You found that out the hard way. But leaving here is another thing. They aren't going to let you." Kay sighed and added, "I just hope that they don't decide to nuke the whole town."

At a checkpost, a few guys from SmackDown! were watching soldiers as they went here and there doing their duties. John Cena laughed and said, "This is gonna be cake! We sneak in, grab our pals, sneak out and before you know it: Hollywood is begging to make a movie."

"In ENGLISH!" Big Show hissed at him.

"I said that it's easy. We're gonna get past those guys, and perform the perfect rescue." Cena shook his head sadly.

"And if we get caught?" RVD asked, worried about being arrested.

"We blame Carlito here. What's the worse they gonna to him?"

"THAT'S NOT COOL!" Carlito howled. Cena slammed his hand against the other man's mouth. After a glare, Cena motioned for the others to follow.

"And just where the hell do you think you're going?" A voice demanded. Everyone froze as Teddy Long stalked up.

"Dad's here." Carlito whispered. Long glared at Carlito, who decided to stay silent. Cena explained his plan. Long looked thoughtful and nodded, following them in order to protect his guys.

"Hey! Where are you going?" Torrie Wilson, Miss Jackie and Michelle McCool hurried over. Cena sighed and looked at the Divas. Eddie, Rey and Taz were with them. Cena motioned for them to hurry as they snuck through the fence. A few blocks later, they saw something that had them worried. A group of men were eating something from the ground. A block away was the mall. Eddie and Rey looked at each other and crept along behind Cena. The two men were whispering to each other when Eddie caught up with Cena and hissed, "I think we should move faster."

"Why?"

"I don't know what you call those guys, but I know what I do."

"What?"

"Andar Muerto."

"And that is?"

"Walking Dead."

"Um, everybody. Run to the mall, NOW!" Cena led the foot race to the mall. Once there, they began banging on doors. This drew the attention of the men. Standing, the men ran toward them. By that time, Shawn had the door open and let Cena and the others in. After he locked the door, Shawn turned to look at them. Cena, gasping for air, looked up and asked, "Would you believe we're here to rescue you?"


End file.
